Date or Punishment?
by Elizabeth Weinbloom
Summary: Ini sebuah kencan atau hukuman? Taman hiburan yang manis atau malah penjara yang menyiksa? HUNHAN. TWINCEST. ONESHOOT. NC. ES LEMON PWP. SEXTOYS. DIRTYTALK. DLDR. RNR PLEASE.


**HAY! INI FANFIC PWP YANG AKU JANJIKAN KARENA REVIEW 'THE REGRETS' BENAR-BENAR MEMBUAT AKU TERHARU. MAKASIH BANYAK KALIAN MAU REVIEW, MAAF GA BISA SEBUTIN SATU SATU. TAPI AKU BERTERIMA KASIH BANGET SOAL HAL ITU^^**

_**(Fanfic ini atas kerja sama yang hebat dengan A-Drei, anak lelaki kebanggaanku. Dengan membicarakan salah satu tempat wisata di JaTim, fanfic nista ini tercipta dengan gamblangnya di lembar kerja. Dan aku dedikasikan untuk Aniki, kakak lelaki A-Drei. Sebenarnya aku ingin menggunakan lebih banyak sex toys, tapi sex toy yang kuketahui adalah peralatan BDSM dan akhirnya cukup dengan ini saja. Fanfic ini sebagai tanda comebackku di dunia fanfiction setelah kena writersblock dan salah satu karya untuk kutinggalkan sebelum aku hiatus cukup lama.**_

_**Dan untuk A-Drei, Aniki dan Jack The Ripper suamiku. Kalian inspirasi besarku dari seluruh wahana di fanfic ini. Terima kasih waktu menyenangkannya beberapa bulan lalu {} Kiss and Hug)**_

_**Twincest. Little bondage. Sex Toys. Dirtytalk. Bahasa vulgar. Miss typos. OOC,. Agak nganyal –namanya juga fanfic-. Yang gak suka ga usah baca. Dan jangan maksa baca ok?**_

_**Fanfic ini dipublish oleh A-Drei di fandom sebelah. Jadi bukan aku yang copas tapi karena dia yang bertugas posting difandom sebelah.**_

_**Aku mohon review untuk membangun kembali semangatku menulis. Ada belasan fanfic yang siap aku lanjutkan dan aku publish^^ jadi mohon review ya^^**_

_**Don't like don't read, don't bash don't flame. It is simple baby~**_

_**DheyFeeDhey Present Lalalala~**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Bell tanda berakhirnya pelajaran hari itu berbunyi dnegan keras memengkakkan telinga, membuat hampir sebagian pelajar di sekolah itu memiliki wajah yang berbinar-binar riang. Hari terakhir di sekolah untuk menikmati libur ganda di akhir pekan tentu saja hal yang paling dinantikan pelajar korban kekerasan kurikulum yang baru.

Tidak terkecuali si kembar. Si pirang dan si rambut hitam.

Si pirang –yang kalian ketahui bernama Oh Luhan- tampak terburu-buru mengemasi buku pelajarannya yang tercecer. Dengan wajah sumringah ia mengucapkan salam kepada gurunya dan segera berjingkrak-jingkrak senang. Sedangkan kembarannya, si hitam –Oh Sehun- tampak lebih diam dan sesekali mengawasi saudara kembarnya yang hyper aktif itu. Aw, bukan hanya saudara kembar. Namun belahan hatinya.

Adalah rahasia mereka berdua, dan mungkin Tuhan juga. Si kembar dari keluarga Oh itu mengidap incest –atau mungkin twincest- sejak di bangku SMP dan sekarang mereka sudah duduk di bangku akhir SMA. Sejak kecil mereka tidak terpisahkan, dan ditambah keadaan kedua orang tua yang super sibuk, jadi sangat mendukung mereka ketergantungan satu sama lain. Sejak saat itulah hal yang tabu dan menyeleweng itu dimulai.

Luhan sangat tergantung dengan keberadaan Sehun yang pada akhirnya selalu melindunginya, selalu menemaninya kemanapun ia pergi, selalu bersamanya setiap waktu. Benih cinta terlarang itu pada akhirnya tumbuh di hati Luhan dan terus berkembang. Sedangkan Sehun, dengan nalurinya ia selalu bersama Luhan, melindunginya, menjaganya. Dan sangat posesif dengan keberadaan saudara kembarnya itu. Tidak seorang pun boleh menyentuh saudara kembarnya itu.

Ngomong-ngomong soal posesif, sekarang Sehun tengah menatap saudara kembarnya yang tengah mengobrol dengan salah satu anak yang Sehun tempatkan dibagian atas daftar hitamnya. Si bungsu dari keluarga Wu yang digosipkan tengah dekat dengan saudara kembarnya. Gosip itu menyebar dari sekelompok perempuan berisik yang menamakan grub mereka dengan "Yaoi Fans Club". Mata Sehun tidak bisa lepas dari dua sejoli yang kelihatannya sedang berbincang mesra di depan kelas, tanpa memperdulikan anak-anak yang mulai buyar satu persatu menuju rumah mereka masing-masing.

"Kris, terima kasih atas bantuannya tadi," Luhan malah dengan gegabahnya tersenyum hangat pada Kris. Tanpa memperdulikan tatapan nyalang saudara kembarnya yang cukup posesif itu. Sedangkan Kris, seperti biasa ia tetap stay cool dnegan wajah stoic dan hanya menjawab singkat perkataan Luhan.

'Cup' dengan singkat Luhan mengecup pipi kiri Kris dan melenggang kembali ke tempat duduknya. Membuat mata Sehun ataupun Kris sama-sama terbelalak. Jika Kris terbelalak karena kaget, Sehun lebih terbelalak karena emosi.

'Awas saja kau Han…berani sekali mencium wajah dingin itu di depanku,' inner Sehun bergolak marah melihat kejadian itu. Sedangkan Kris hanya mengangkat sebelah alisnya kemudian segera keluar kelas. Ia tidak memikirkan lebih lanjut. Luhan menghampriri Sehun dengan wajah yang tidak bersalah sama sekali, seolah perbuatannya tadi tidak menimbulkan api kecemburuan di hati saudara kembarnya yang posesif.

"Sehun, ayo pulang," Luhan mengulurkan tangannya dengan riang. Sehun memendam kekesalannya sejenak, sambil memutar otaknya untuk membuat Luhan harus kembali paham bahwa ia hanyalah milik Sehun seorang. Sehun membuang patahan pensilnya, menyambut tangan Luhan dan memasang fake smile andalannya.

.

.

"Kau tidak makan?" Luhan menarik kursi makan dan segera meletakkan mangkoknya yang berisi ramen panas. Sehun tampak menggeleng dan kembali fokus pada ponselnya. Luhan mengendikkan bahu dan mulai menyumpit ramennya dengan lahab. Keheningan sempat menggantung di udara sebelum akhirnya Sehun membuka suara.

"Sudah memikirkan acara untuk libur ganda besok?" Luhan menggeleng pelan dan terus melahab ramennya. Toh memang ia tidak punya rencana untuk menikmati hari liburnya. Orang tuanya pasti sangat sibuk, tidak akan pulang jika tidak akhir tahun. Mereka terbiasa hidup sendiri sejak kelas satu sekolah menengah atas. Di sebuah flat kecil yang dekat dengan sekolah mereka tapi tidka terlalu jauh dari pusat kota.

"Ayah dan ibu juga tidak pulang. Otomatis kita tidak memiliki acara," Luhan baru menanggapi setelah menegak segelas air dari almari es. Tanpa ia sadari senyuman evil Sehun terkembang ketika mendengar jawaban Luhan. Sehun tampaknya sudah memiliki niat agak jelek untuk saudara kembarnya.

"Kenapa tidak pergi sendiri? Kupikir kita sudah lama tidak refreshing," Sehun memancing pembicaraan. Luhan menghabiskan ramennya kemudian beranjak menuju dapur cucian.

"Apa kau punya rencana bagus untuk besok Sehunku sayang?" Luhan memutar matanya malas. Sehun tertawa dan bernajak memeluk saudara kembarnya dari belakang. Merasa lebih dekat dengan saudara kembarnya itu membuat naluri liarnya menggebu-gebu.

"Well, kenapa tidak ke taman bermain? Menaiki semua wahana ekstrim? Baru saja kubaca salah satu artikel jika kau menaiki wahana ekstrim sesekali akan menyegarkan otakmu," dengan halus Sehun meluncurkan bujuk rayunya. Luhan diam sejenak, berusaha berfikir. Tidak biasanya Sehun yang sangat betah menghabiskan waktunya utnuk bermain playstation itu akan mengajaknya keluar. Dan berjalan-jalan.

"Kapan lagi memiliki waktu luang? Liburan masih lama Han," Sehun mendesaknya. Luhan menghela nafasnya, Sehun benar. Ia membutuhkan sedikit refreshing akibat kurikulum baru yang semakin lama terasa mencekik murid-murid yang menjalaninya.

"Baiklah. Tidak ada salahnya jika kita melakukan refreshing—" Luhan menggantung kalimatnya. Mencuci tangannya, dan mengeringkannya dengan lap di samping tempat cucian. Membalikkan dirinya dan mengalungkan tangannya dengan manja ke leher saudara kembarnya.

"—hitung-hitung mengajakku berkencan," Luhan memamerkan senyumnya yang menggoda. Ia berjinjit sedikit dan memagut bibir bawah Sehun dengan mesra. Sehun menyambut pagutan itu dengan seringai yang tercetak jelas.

'Ya.. aku akan memberikanmu sebuah kencan atau bisa kau sebut dnegan hukuman Han..' batin Sehun tertawa senang.

.

.

Luhan tersenyum senang, sesekali ia mengambil foto ketika mobil yang dikendarai Sehun berhenti di lampu merah. Mereka memang jarang sekali keluar bersama, terutama untuk refreshing seperti ini. Luhan sudah membayangkan bahwa ia akan menaiki sejumlah wahana ekstrim, well kalian perlu tau jika Luhan menyukai wahana yang memacu adrenalin. Sedangkan Sehun, ia tersenyum tipis membayangkan rencananya yang akan berjalan dengan mulus nanti. Memberikan Luhan hukuman yang tidak akan pernah Luhan lupakan.

Sekitar hampir 45 menit Sehun mengemudi, mereka sudah sampai ke taman bermain yang berada agak di pinggiran kota. Tempat itu tampak lumayan ramai –namun tidk padat seperti saat liburan sekolah-, mengingat ini adalah hari libur. Sehun memarkir mobilnya agak jauh dari keramaian, keuntungan mereka pergi agak pagi adalah bisa memilih tempat parkir. Dan menyeringai melihat Luhan yang tampak merapikan rambutnya. Luhan tampak cute dnegan hem berwarna denim dan celana jeans panjang berwarna hitam. Sedangkan Sehun memakai kaos hitam dan jeans biru.

Well Luhan sama sekali tidak tahu jika dirinya tengah dalam bahaya.

Sebelum sempat Luhan membuka pintu, Sehun dengan cepat menurunkan jok Luhan hingga posisi kembarannya itu agak berbaring. Luhan sempat memekik kaget, belum sempat reda kekagetannya Sehun sudah mencengkeram tangannya dan sebelah tangan Sehun yang bebas menarik sebuah tas hitam mencurigakan.

"Sehun… apa yang akan kau lakukan?" Luhan menelan ludahnya melihat seringai Sehun yang tampak menyeramkan. Bulu kuduknya merinding melihat seringai itu. Pasti sesuatu yang tidak baik dan menyusahkannya.

"Tentu saja mengajakmu refreshing sekaligus berkencan—" Sehun menggantung kalimatnya, tangannya aktif membuka resleting tas itu. Sedangkan tubuhnya perlahan beralih menindih tubuh kembarannya. Seringai iblis terpatri di wajah Sehun.

"—dan memberimu hukuman manis yang tidak kau lupakan," Sehun menutup kalimatnya dnegan mencium brutal bibir Luhan. Menghisap-hisap bibir kembarannya itu dengan ritme yang tidak teratur. Membuat Luhan gelagapan meladeni serangan Sehun. Perlahan mata indah itu menutup dan bibirnya mengikuti alur sang seme, tangannya mengalung halus ke leher Sehun.

"Ngh..mhh.." Dengung dan suara kecipak halus memenuhi mobil, tak lama Sehun menarik bibirnya. Menyisakan benang saliva yang panjang dan terhubung. Tangannya bergerak aktif menurunkan jeans serta dalaman kembarannya yang mulai luluh.

"Sh-ssh-Sehun..ahh.." Luhan mendesah seksi ketika bibir Sehun mencumbu perpotongan lehernya. Tangan Sehun mengambil sebuah botol dan segera menuang isinya, aroma jeruk memenuhi ruangan sempit yang mulai memanas itu. Sehun mengambil salah satu benda yang ia hapal di luar kepala, dan mengolesinya dengan cairan lengket beraroma jeruk itu.

"Kita tidak punya banyak waktu sayang," suara itu menyadarkan Luhan yang terbuai ekstasi dari ciuman hebat saudara kembarnya. Belum sempat ia melihat apa yang dipegang Sehun, holenya sudah dipaksa dimasuki sebuah benda yang memberikan sesasi dingin.

Sebuah vibrator dengan ukuran sedang dengan lube beraroma jeruk.

"Akhh.. Hun..ssh..j-anganhh..ngaah.." Luhan mendesah diantara rasa sakitnya. Holenya sama sekali tidak dilebarkan dan benda tumpul dingin memaksa masuk. Matanya mulai memanas, dan tangannya mencengkeram lengan Sehun kuat-kuat.

"Kita akan berjalan-jalan dengan benda ini Luhanku sayang," Luhan menggeleng keras ketika Sehun mulai mengambil remote vibrator dan menyalakannya dengan keadaan ringan. Benda itu mulai bergetar pelan di holenya dengan penuh penyesuaian.

"Dan..ah tentu saja kita tidak akan melupakan benda ini," Sehun mengambil sebuah cock ring hitam polos dan memainkannya.

"Akh..janganhh ituh..ssh.." Luhan menyuarakan pikirannya dengan terbata. Ujung vibrator itu mulai menyapa titik terdalamnya. Mau tidak mau membuat penisnya sedikit bangkit. Sehun menggeleng dengan wajah polos, berbanding terbalik dengan kegiatannya.

"Kau harus memakai ini sayang, kau tidak mau 'kan orgasme di depan publik dan menampakkan celanamu yang basah oleh sperma?" dirtyt alk dari Sehun malah memperparah keadaan. Wajah Luhan memerah dan matanya mulai sayu, nafasnya mulai tidak beraturan. Ia memasang wajah memelas kepada kembarannya yang sekarang malah memasangkan ring sialan itu pada penisnya.

"Lepassh.." Luhan mencoba menghalau tangan Sehun, namun usahanya gagal. Sehun malah menaikkan celana dalam dan jeansnya. Mengancingkannya dan tersenyum sok polos.

"Kau harus menurut hari ini sayang, atau kita akan melakukan public sex. Dan bersikaplah biasa, seolah tidak ada benda bergetar itu di holemu…kau pasti tidak mau dicurigai orang-orang 'kan?" Sehun tersenyum puas ketika ancamannya malah seperti sebuah sihir. Luhan mengangguk lemah dan menggigit bibirnya. Sesekali ia mendesah kecil karena gerakan vibrator itu mengenai titik terdalamnya.

"Ayo kita turun!" Sehun menyuarakan semangatnya. Ya, kencan terindah yang akan ia alami dengan uke kesayangannya itu. Entah sebuah kencan atau malah sebuah hukuman untuk Luhan.

.

.

Awalnya Luhan berfikir bahwa ini adalah kencan yang bisa membuat otaknya segar, namuan malah berkebalikan. Ia tidak bisa jalan terlalu cepat karena benda sialan itu selalu menabrak prostatnya ketika ia berjalan lumayan cepat. Belum lagi senyum evil yang terkembang di wajah semenya itu.

"Ah..k-kita akan kem-mana?" Luhan tidak bisa cerewet seperti biasanya. Sehun hanya menunjuk rumah ikan. Sebuah akuarium besar. Mungkin tempat itu akan menjadi tempat yang menyenangkan bagi Luhan, jika saja tidak ada vibrator yang merangsang penisnya untuk terus bangun. Untung sekali ia tidak memakai jeans yang terlalu ketat sehingga penisnya tidak terlalu tersiksa dan tonjolan itu tidka terlalu jelas.

Selama di rumah ikan, Luhan hanya menuruti gandengan tangan Sehun yang berjalan kesana-kemari. Seolah menyiksanya. Ia terus menggigit bibirnya menahan nikmat, wajahnya sudah dipenuhi keringat. Luhan tidak lagi fokus kepada ikan-ikan lucu yang di akuarium super besar itu.

"Mh..Sh-she-sehun…" sial, Luhan merutuki suaranya yang sudah serak. Padahal mereka baru berjalan-jalan beberapa menit. Sehun menaikkan alisnya. Mengambil ponselnya dan dengan cepat memotret Luhan. Wajah Luhan yang memerah sangat kontras dengan backgorund sebuah akurarium penuh ikan lucu warna-warni.

"Kau ingin ke wahana lain?" Luhan mengangguk dengan cepat. Ke wahana lain dan segera mengakhiri penyiksaannya.

Mereka berdua berjalan menuju salah satu roaler coaster yang kebetulan masih sepi. Sehun tanpa sungkan segera menarik tangan Luhan, mengajaknya berlari menuju wahana itu. Sedangkan Luhan mati-matian menggigit lidahnya. Vibrator itu seperti bergerak lebih dalam dan keluar masuk dengan sendirinya. Menggesek dinding anusnya dengan sangat-sangat nikmat.

Sehun tersenyum kepada petugas yang memasangkan sabuk mereka, kemudian tatapannya beralih ke Luhan yang tampak sangat tersiksa dengan keadaan itu.

"Kau siap Han?" Sehun menggenggam tangan Luhan yang berkeringat dingin. Luhan menggeleng lemah. Sebelah tangannya merogoh saku celana sendiri, menyetel gerakan vibrator itu ke medium.

"Akh…." Luhan menjerit agak keras tepat saat roaler coaster itu berjalan. Getaran medium itu sangat terasa ketika ia dalam posisi duduk seperti ini. Menekan prostatnya dengan telak, untung saja roaler coaster ini hanya terdiri dari 2 seat yang muat dianaiki 4 orang saja. Dua orang dibelakang mereka adalah anak kecil yang sibuk berteriak-teriak histeris.

Roaler coaster itu mulai beranjak naik, dan rasanya seperti siksaan untuk Luhan. Penisnya menegang sempurna, ditambah dengan adrenalin yang terpacu saat roaler coaster itu turun tegak lurus kemudian berbelok dengan kecepatan ekstrim. Han menggenggam pegangan besi di depannya hingga jari-jarinya memutih.

"Menikmatinya Han?" Sehun sedikit berteriak ketika roaler coaster itu berbelok lumayan tajam, membuat tubuh Luhan menghimpitnya. Wajah Han dipenuhi air mata, dan nafas yang terengah-engah. Perpaduan yang sangat pas untuk menyiksa uke manisnya ini. Luhan menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Hyaaahh aaahhh!" ia menjerit sangat kuat ketika roaler coaster yang disebut Volcano Coaster itu turun dengan cepat. Menyebabkan dirinya seperti terhempas dan berimpas pada vibrator yang tertanam di holenya masuk lebih dalam. Sehun tertawa puas dengan sangat keras, meski ia sedikit mengalami gangguan pendengaran karena ada tiga orang yang menjerit dengan volume keras. Tapi baginya wajah tersiksa Luhan, itu lebih dari segalanya.

.

.

Setelah dari roaler coaster itu, lutu Luhan terasa akan lepas. Tangannya kebas. Untung Sehun menurunkan getaran vibratornya sehingga ia tidak terlalu tersiksa dengan benda sialan itu. Mungkin saja jika ini bukan ditempat umum, ia pasti sudah jatuh dan mendesah-desah serta memaksa Sehun memasuki holenya yang lapar.

"Han…kau pasti suka dengan wahana itu 'kan?" Sehun tersenyum jahat sambil menunjuk wahana 360. Suatu wahana seperti ayunan yang akan mengayun hingga 360 derajad. Luhan menggeleng kuat-kuat, ia bisa klimaks jika tetap dipaksa seperti itu. Dia memang menyukai wahana itu, jika saja tidak ada vibrator sialan ini ia akan naik ke sana berulang-ulang.

Yeah walau dalam hati mengakui perpaduan adrenalin dan sex toys itu membuatnya nikmat. Tapi tetap saja. Rasanya sakit dan menyebalkan. Penisnya juga sakit karena terhimpit jeans dan cock ring sialan itu bertengger di sana. Sehun menggeleng tidak peduli, ia malah menarik Luhan dengan tidak berperi-uke-an.

"Sehun j-jangannh. Ooh..." Luhan menggeleng dengan mengiba, tapi Sehun melotot. Ia segera menaikkan getaran vibrator itu hingga Luhan terpaksa membekap mulutnya sendiri. Ia segera mengangguk dna Sehun tersenyum senang. Mengembalikan getaran vibrator itu seperti semula. Bukan mematikannya.

Luhan menghela nafas sebanyak mungkin ketika ia merasakan wahana itu akan bergerak. Ia sudah hapal kebiasaan Sehun yang pasti menaikkan getaran vibratornya ke arah medium, sebelum ia menaiki wahana tersebut.

Perlahan tapi pasti adrenalin Luhan mulai terpacu. Bersyukurlah karena seat yang sempit, membuatnya harus duduk tegak dan berimbas pada vibratornya yang mengenai prostatnya dnegan telak. Penisnya yang terhimpit sabuk pengaman malah berkedut-kedut seperti akan klimaks. Siksaan yang belum pernah Luhan rasakan sebelumnya.

Tepat ketika wanana itu mencapai puncaknya, ketika berputar 360 derajad sehingga kau bisa merasakan seluruh darahmu mengalir ke arah kepala. Luhan meneriakkan segala sakit dan rasa nikmatnya.

"Akhhhhh! Aaaaa!" gelombang itu datang bersama dengan adrenalinnya yang mencapai puncak. Membuat kepalanya terasa seperti akan meledak. Luhan merasakan merinding di sekujur tubuhnya ketika ia merasa orgasmenya datang namun tertahan oleh cock ring sialan yang tadi dipasang Sehun. Ia harus puas dnegan orgasme keringnya saja. Orgasme yang sangat-sangat menyiksanya. Air mata Luhan turun satu persatu, perasaan sakit dan jantung yang hendak terhempas ke bawah karena wahana itu membuatnya sangat-sangat tersiksa.

Sedangkan Sehun hanya tersenyum tidak jelas. Sesekali ia memang menjerit, wahana ini selalu menantang adrenalinnya untuk diuji. Namun ketika mendengar teriakan Luhan yang sangat dihapalnya, mau tidak mau ia tersenyum sangat lebar.

'Perjalananmu masih panjang sayang,' batin Sehun dalam hati. Menutup matanya untuk menikmati ketinggian dari wahana itu.

.

.

"Shh-sehun, c-cu-ku-ph..ngah..ah-hh" Luhan berkata dengan terbata. Tapi Sehun menggeleng. Ia tertarik pada salah satu wahana seperti ayunan yang berada di ketinggian. Luhan merasakan penisnya seperti akan meledak dan prostatnya sudah mati rasa karena terus di rangsang terus menerus. Ia merasa seperti akan pingsan.

"T-tidakh. S-sehunhh! ukh.." Luhan pasrah saja ketika dirinya ditarik untuk duduk di salah satu seat. Seperti biasa, Sehun langsung menaikkan getaran vibratornya menjadi medium, Luhan hanya terus menhanan desahannya sekuat tenaga dan menyandarkan kepalanya pada besi yang menjadi pengaman.

Seperti biasa Luhan merasakan perpaduan adrenalin yang cukup membuatnya pusing dan mual. Belum lagi posisi duduk yang membuatnya sangat huenak. Wajahnya sudah bercucuran keringat dan air mata serta bibir yang memerah bengkak karena terlalu sering ia gigit.

"Kau harus menikmati pemandangannya Han," Sehun berkata di tengah suara angin ketika wahana itu mencapai ketinggian tertentu. Luhan hanya menggeleng lemas, kakinya terasa seperti jelly dan ketika ia membuka matanya untuk melihat keadaan, ia merasakan jantungnya turun ke bawah. Semua tampak kecil ketika mereka berayun memutar di atas ketinggian tertentu. Belum lagi angin yang membuat seat mereka bergoyang-goyang.

Cukup dengan permainan itu, mereka berpindah ke salah satu wahana lain. Spinning coaster. Roaler coaster kecil yang memmiliki lintasan lebih berkelok kelok daripada yang pertama. Luhan sudah menggeleng dan ingin sekali duduk berjongkok menangis sekerasnya.

"Seh-uh-Sehun..tidakh lagih..nggh.." ia mengiba-ngiba. Penisnya terereksi penuh dan sangat sakit. Serta prostatnya yang terus terusan dimanja itu membuatnya tidak sanggup lagi untuk menaiki wahana. Tapi Sehun menggeeng, memutuskan semua harapan Luhan. Mata Sehun berkilat, dan Luhan sudah tahu apa artinya itu. Sehun tidak bisa dibantah lagi.

Luhan menyeret langkahnya dengan menurut, ketika seat itu dipasang. Sehun menaikkan getaran vibratornya hingga ke maksimal. Membuat punggungnya tegak seketika merasakan sengatan benda nista itu.

"Mmmh..ngghh.." Luhan mencengkeram besi pegangan itu dengan kuat-kuat. Roaler coaster itu mulai berjalan dengan kecepatan yang tidak pelan, membuat nafasnya memburu. Tikungan-demi tikungan itu membuat perutnya ngilu. Menahan adrenalin dan klimaksnya yang nyaris sampai lagi.

"Akkhh!" Luhan memekik lumayan keras saat roaler coaster itu terjun dengan bebas dan berbelok dengan kecepatan tinggi. Ia merasakan serbuan kupu-kupu di perutnya dan matanya mulai berkuang-kunang. Sehun hanya tersenyum-senyum melihat reaksi Luhan yang terlihat tidak sanggup lagi.

Tepat di tingkungan terakhir yang lumayan tajam, Luhan memekik sangat keras. Seperti pengunjung lainnya. Bedanya pengunjung lainnya memekik karena ngeri, sedangkan Luhan memekik karena mengalami orgasme kering yang kedua kalinya. Prostatnya dihantam dnegan baik dan diberikan getaran yang membuatnya benar-benar seperti terasa kejang. Adrenalinnya tepat berada dipuncak, membuatnya mual dan pusing.

Luhan meringis merasakan penisnya berkedut-kedut seperti hendak pecah namun tidak ada setetes spermapun yang keluar. Air mata lolos dari sudut matanya. Sehun mengetahui hal itu, mengusap air mata Luhan dnegan penuh rasa sayang.

Terhuyung setelah melepas sabuk pengaman dari seatnya. Luhan bisa merasakan kemejanya basah karena keringat. Jeannya yang luman longgar itu sesak karena penisnya yang sudah sangat membengkak dan sakit.

"T-tidak lagi Sehunnhh..cukuph..engghh.." Luhan memegang lengan Sehun kuat-kuat untuk tumpuan. Lututnya lemas seperti jelly, dan benar-benar akan terjatuh jika ia tidak melepaskan

"K-kita makan siang dulu sebelum melanjutkan perjalanan," sedikit salah tingkah Sehun menggandeng tangan Luhan. Libidonya sudah naik sejak tadi, tapi karena ini masih di tempat umum. Ia menyimpan hasrat itu dalam-dalam. Ia tidak ingin melakukannya di depan public dan berakhir masuk ke koran.

Sehun melihat ke sekeliling dna menemukan kedai ramen yang ada di area food court di tempat wisata itu. Tersenyum simpul kemudian dengan berhati-hati mengajak Luhan menuju kedai itu.

"Well, kita makan siang di kedai ramen Han," Sehun tersenyum manis. Maksudku mencoba tersenyum manis pada Luhan yang sekarang tengah menatapnya dengan horror.

.

.

Luhan sudah benar-benar tidak sanggup lagi untuk sekedar duduk tegak. Ia menyandarkan kepalanya pada meja tempat mereka makan siang. Kakinya benar-benar lemas. Ia sudah orgasme kering dua kali, penisnya sangat-sangat sakit dan tersiksa. Wajahnya sudah basah dengan air mata. Belum lagi suasana kafe ramen itu lumayan padat. Untung saja saat mereka menaiki wahana tadi tidak perlu mengantri lama, sehingga ia tidak perlu bersusah payah untuk memaksa dirinya berdiri.

"Kau mau makan apa Han?" Sehun sibuk menimbang-nimbang pesanan. Luhan menggeleng pelan. Ingin rasanya ia meninju kepada Sehun dan memaksanya melepas sex toys sialan di tubuhnya itu. Ini benar-benar kencan yang tidak akan ia lupakan.

"Kau harus makan atau—" Sehun mengambil remote vibrator itu dan menaikkan getarannya hingga maximum.

"Ngaaah..kyaa.." desahan Luhan pun lolos sehingga membuat beberapa orang menoleh. Beberapa gadis memandang mereka dnegan wajah memerah dan berbisik-bisik aneh. Luhan mencengkeram pinggiran meja dengan kuat, menahan desahan di ujung lidahnya. Posisi duduk membuat vibrator itu tertanam dalam dan memanjakan -atau malah menyiksa- prostatnya dengan ampuh.

"B-baikhh-laah..akhh..r-ramenhh..eshh..ooh t-teeh aah.." suara bercampur desahan itu akhirnya keluar juga dari mulut Luhan. Pandangannya begitu sayu dengan air mata yang menggenang di mata indah itu, membuat Sehun tidak tega. Ia mematikan getaran vibratornya dan bergegas memesan, meninggalkan Luhan yang duduk dengan kepala terkulai. Nafas Luhan sudah terdengar satu-satu, seperti orang yang baru saja lari marathon.

Makan siang itu berjalan dengan damai –maksudku tanpa desahan atau rintihan Luhan-. Sehun sedikit kasihan melihat Luhan, walaupun rasa cemburu kemarin belum selesai, ia tidak tega menyiksa Luhan lebih lama. Toh nanti ia masih meminta jatah malam pada Luhan. Ia tidak mau Luhan berakhir pingsan saat permainan baru saja dimulai.

Secepat mungkin Luhan menghabiskan makannya. Mengantisipasi jika tiba-tiba Sehun menghidupkan lagi benda sialan itu dan membuatnya tersedak ramen panas. Meski ramennya tidak seenak di rumah, tapi perut yang kosong dan energi yang terkuras lumayan banyak karena siksaan itu membuat Luhan makan dengan lahab.

"Pelan-pelan saja hey," Sehun mengusap ujung bibir Luhan yang belepotan kuah ramen dan tersenyum. Luhan mengangkat alisnya curiga, membuat Sehun tertawa sambil meminum sedikit es tehnya.

"Aku tidak mau ketika aku makan kau menghidupkan benda sialan itu," N?aruto memajukan bibirnya beberapa centi. Membuat Sehun tertawa gemas.

"Tidak, sudah cukup bagiku. Asal kau tidak lagi mencium Kris Wu di depanku,"

"Jadi hanya karena itu kau menghukumku seperti ini?" reflek Luhan memukul kepala Sehun dengan genggaman tangannya. Membuat Sehun mengaduh. Meski uke manis, Sehun mengakui bahwa kepalan tangan Luhan cukup ampuh membuat kepalanya berdneyut-denyut sakit.

"Kau tau betapa tersiksanya aku? Aih sialan kau!" Luhan melotot dan memukul Sehun lagi. Sehun hanya meringis tanpa rasa bersalah. Mengusap kepalanya yang sakit karena terkena dua hantaman mentah dari Luhan.

"Aku menghukummu karena cemburu dan merasa cukup dengan hukumanku. Nah ayo pulang," Sehun tersenyum manis. Membuat Luhan mau tidak mau tersipu. Ia tidak pernah bisa benar-benar kesal kepada Sehun yang benar-benar cemburuan dan over protektif.

Semua tindakan itu dilakukan Sehun karena rasa sayangnya kepada Luhan.

Rasa sayang yang membuat Luhan slelau merasa nomer satu dan sangat berharga.

"Gendong aku, kakiku lemas sekali," Luhan mulai merajuk manja. Membuat Sehun menghela nafasnya. Ia tidak pernah bisa menolak puppy eyes dari Luhan. Maka tanpa memperdulikan keadaan, Sehun berjongkok dan membawa Luhan dalam gendongan punggungnya.

Pipi Luhan sempat memerah karena banyak orang yang memperhatikan mereka, sehingga ia memilih menggelamkan pipinya ke punggung lebar Sehun. Sehun menggeram kecil karena dengan posisi ini, punggungnya dengan sedikit bergesekkan dengan penis kaku Luhan. Membuat libido Sehun yang memang sedari tadi tinggi, semakin mencapai ubun-ubunnya.

.

.

"Sehun..boleh aku melepas cockringnya? Aku sudah menjadi anak baik~" Luhan merajuk manja. Sesaat setelah mereka sampai di dalam mobil, mengunci pintunya. Tanpa sungkan Luhan menurunkan celana jeannya, dan membuat penis kakunya mengacung di udara. Jemarinya menarik keluar vibrator sialan itu dan melemparkannya ke jok belakang.

Jakun Sehun naik turun. Ukenya selalu melakukan perbuatan yang tidak terduga sama sekali. Ia melepas jeansnya dengan wajah polos, dan menarik keluar vibrator itu dengan wajah yang memasang ekspresi –benda-sialan-ini-kurang-nikmat-masih-nikmat-penis-Sehunku. Sekarang Luhan tengah merem melek memainkan penisnya sendiri.

"Tunggulah sampai di rumah Han.." suara Sehun memberat. Dengan cepat ia menyalakan mesin mobil dan melajukannya. Sedangkan Luhan hanya puas memainkan penisnya yang bocor sambil terus mendesah-desah sepuasnya. Mencoba menggoda Sehun.

Perjalan ke rumah terasa seperti sehari semalam, untung sekali desahan itu tidak memecah konsentrasi Sehun terlalu banyak –hanya membuat penis Sehun sakit karena terjepit celananya sendiri-. Sehingga mobil mereka selamat sampai di rumah tanpa mengalamai kecelakaan sedikitpun. Suasana rumah yang selalu sepi, di tambah langit yang mendung sangat mendukung perlakuan tidak senonoh Sehun.

Sehun memarkir mobilnya cepat, sedangkan Luhan memasang celananya dengan asal. Berlari menuju pintu rumah dan membukanya dengan satu tangan. Mendorong dirinya masuk ke dalam ruamh, kemudian Sehun mengikutinya dalam hitungan detik kemudian.

"S-Sehun..oohh..y-yeeahh..nggh.." Luhan melepas cincin hitam sialan itu dan mengocok penisnya yang berwarna sangat merah. Bola kembarnya yang nyaris membiru berkontraksi keras, diikuti urat penisnya yang berkedut-kedut dnegan jelas. Ia menutup pintu dan menyandarkan tubuhnya disana, sambil terus mendesah seksi.

Sedangkan Sehun merekam ekspresi kenikmatan Luhan sambil menelanjangi bagian bawah tubuhnya sendiri. Mengocok penis kakunya berirama dengan kocokan Luhan, sambil mendesah dengan gentle. Merangsang Luhan. Luhan memejamkan matanya ektika perutnya mulai kejang, tubuhnya seperti tersetrum jutaan volt.

"AKH..SEHUN! NGGH…" klimaks itu begitu hebat sehingga membuat tubuh Luhan bergetar dan tersentak-sentak layaknya orang tersetrum. Cairan putih kental mengalir dengan cukup deras, hingga membasahi lantai dan beberapa titik di sofa ruang tamu.

Belum sempat Luhan ambruk, Sehun sudah dnegan sigap menahannya. Mengakat dagu kembarannya sendiri, dimana ia bisa berkaca dengan wjaahnya sendiri. Dan memagutnya lembut, hisapan-hisapan memabukkan.

Luhan masih berusaha menetralkan nafasnya namun mulai membalas ciuman Sehun, tangannya mengalung pada leher Sehun dan sebelah kakinya mengalung pada pinggang Sehun. Mereka beradu lidah saat Sehun menggosokkan ujung pnisnya ke lubang Luhan yang sudah sedikit merenggang.

"Mhh..ssh..nghh.." lidah Sehun dengan liar mengobrak-abrik mulut Luhan. Mencari pasangannya dan saling melilit merebutkan dominasi. Tangan Luhan mengacak surai hitam Sehun dengan seduktif sementara bibirnya menghisapi lidah Sehun.

Luhan mendesah dalam ciuman panas itu ketika merasakan sesuatu yang tumpul, panas dan keras mulai memasukki dirinya. Masih tersisa sedikit perih –walau vibrator tadi cukup membantu- membuat Luhan menggigit lidah Sehun lumayan keras.

"Ah..sakit Han.." Sehun melepas paksa ciuman itu dan mengulum lidahnya sendiri yang terasa pedih. Pinggulnya otomatis bergerak masuk ke lubang hangat yang menyambutnya dengan denyutan keras itu. Luhan mengerang seksi dalam dekapannya.

"Ngaaah…sesaakhh..sshh..feels..full..aahh" Luhan memejamkan matanya. Selalu menghafal bagaimana bentuk penis kaku kebanggan saudara kembaranya itu. Di lubangnya yang sempit dan hangat. Luhan mengetatkan lubangnya, dan Sehun sudah tau tanda itu. Mereka bukan pertama kali bercinta, sehingga mudah untuk memahami kode satu sama lain.

"J-jangan jepit aku..Han.." Sehun meremas bokong sintal Luhan. Mengurangi jepitan di lubang Luhan yang membuatnya sulit bergerak. Luhan tetap mendesah seksi, membuat Sehun mau tak mau bergerak dengan cepat dan cepat.

Suara kulit dan desahan yang besahutan mendominasi suara hujan yang mulai turun di luar. Sehun mulai meninggalkan tanda di sekitar bahu Luhan, sedangkan Luhan terkulai di bahu Sehun sambil mendesah seksi dekat sekali dengan telinga Sehun.

"Dekaath...yeaah tusuk aku lebih dalam Sehun!" Luhan mulai menunjukkan sisi lairnya, dan bukan hal sulit bagi Sehun memanjakan prostat Luhan yang membengkak karena rangsangan sejak tadi. Mereka mengubah posisi, menumpukan Luhan pada sandaran sofa dan menusuknya dnegan brutal dengan gaya doggie style.

Luhan menggeram seperti kucing disetubuhi dengan brutal. Tangannya mencakar sofa dan tubuhnya bergerak maju mundur seiring gerakan Sehun yang brutal. Belum lagi putingnya yang tegak itu bergesekkan dnegan permukaan sofa yang kasar, membuat nikmat tersendiri.

"M-masukkan sepenuhnya sialan..ukhh..yeaah.." dirty talk itu meluncur dengan indah dari mulut Luhan. Sehun terbakar api birahi yang semakin membesar.

"Makan penisku baby..mhh.." dengan brutal Sehun menenggelamkan seluruh penisnya ke lubang Luhan. Bola kembar Sehun menempel pada pantat Luhan. Membuat mata Luhan terbalik karena prostatnya ditusuk habis-habisan dnegan ujung penis Sehun yang yang sangat panas.

"Babyhh..aakhh..cumm..cumm..AAAKHHH!" Luhan menggeram keras ketika penisnya meledak lagi tanpa disentuh Sehun. Cairan putih itu memancar deras mengotori sofa dan lantai. Membuat kontraksi otot rectum Luhan menyempit. Memeras penis Sehun di dalamnya yang masih setia maju mundur nyusruk. Keduanya seperti terhempas ke dunia putih yang benar-benar tinggi.

Sehun merendahkan tubuhnya dan menggigit bahu Luhan bersaman dnegan benihnya yang terlontar jauh ke dalam tubuh Luhan. Tubuhnya masih tersentak-sentak seiring dnegan spremanya yang keluar dan terus mengalir dnegan lancar. Sehun ambruk menimpa tubuh kecil Luhan dan terengah-engah bersama.

"Ronde selanjutnya? Kamar mandi?" yeah, satu ronde tidak akan cukup bagi Oh Sehun. Dan Luhan yang benar-benar kelelahan hanya pasrah ektika digendong ala kola dan mulai dibawa naik turun dalam pelukkan. Setidaknya ia benar-benar puas dnegan sesi berkencan dan humuman yang menyenangkan tadi.

Selang beberapa detik kemudian, jeritan penuh nafsu Luhan sudah kembali memenuhi rumah.

_**THE END.**_

_**.**_

.

Jujur nulis ini Fee gemeteran banget. Nerusinnya saat jam 3 pagi dengan mata agak ngantuk dan berjuang berfikiran nista #plak. Enggak tau kenapa pikiran nista ini selalu melayang sama Hunhan, dan berakhir dnegan incest. Fee ngeship mereka sampai akhir, apapun yang terjadi. Fee tetap shipper mereka.

Dan untuk yang kemarin, dikarenakan tahun depan Fee ada pelatihan selama berbulan-bulan. Jadi Fee memutuskan hiatus dari fanfiction beberapa bulan dan bakalan comeback. Dan memutuskan leave dari dunia reoleplayer dan sosmed._** Yeah, some bullshits from different people (kalo kalian paham maknanya).**_ Sebelum hiatus Fee memastikan bakal memposting semua fanfic, dan **open request** fanfic. Yang mau request, monggo, silahkan nanti Fee pilih buat dijadikan fanfic. Yang minta sequel fanfic 'The regrets' kemarin sudah hampir jadi, dan sebentar lagi siap publish.

Oke kira-kira sekian bacot dari Fee. Fee minta review dari kalian oke^^ cukup review karena dnegan review Fee bisa memperbaiki karya Fee kedepannya. Jadi jangan lupatinggalkan review^^

TERIMA KASIH DAN SALAM SAYANG DARI FEE~


End file.
